Good Fortune
by Elenillor
Summary: A young Legolas celebrates his Begetting Day with his family. Vignette. Major Mithfalas interaction!


Uhm, yes. . . I don't know what inspired this, but I hope it ended up as cute as I envisioned it. Don't worry, I haven't forgotten about AMSIL. Any reviews to this will be responded to there. For those who don't know, Mithfalas is Legolas' older brother. I made him up. Lol. And he's currently getting his own official fanclub. . . Also, elves don't celebrate birthdays, but begetting days.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Mithfalas smiled at the small elfing curled in his father's favorite chair. He woke the child. "Happy Begetting, Legolas."

"Mm, where am I?"

"In Ada's chair. Wouldn't you rather be in your bed?"

Legolas yawned. After thinking about his brother's question, he shook his head, his hair falling loose.

"No? What about my bed? Ada will rise early and then he'll wake you if you're out here. Wouldn't you rather sleep until the sun wakes you?"

Legolas crawled from the chair, sleep threatening to claim him where he stood. "I suppose. How late is it?"

"The middle of the night, Las. What were you doing out here?"

"That's not fair. You were awake too."

Mithfalas chuckled. He could hardly rebuke his brother when he at least had been sleeping. "Yes, but now I am retiring, and you will as well. Do not argue about it." He lifted the elfing into his arms, carrying him up the flight of stairs to the royals' quarters.

"Did you get me a gift?"

"A gift? Why on earth would I do that?"

"Mithfalas! It's my begetting and you're supposed to get me things."

The elder elf laughed. "Oh, is that how it works? Silly me, I forgot. Yes, Las, I got you something."

"What is it?"

"I can't tell you, it would ruin the surprise, wouldn't it? You do know, of course, that you are very spoiled. Most little elflings do not get begetting gifts."

The child pouted, but Mithfalas only laughed. "When Ada awakes, Las. Now please, go to sleep." He wrapped his arms around his brother, pulling a thin blanket over them.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Ada!"

"Oh," Thranduil grunted as his youngest son leapt into his arms. "Good morning, Onya. Blessed Begetting Day, Legolas."

"Thank you, Ada. Fal is waiting for us in the Dining Hall."

The king stood from behind his desk. "Well, then we shall meet him there." The two walked towards the hall, Legolas bouncing with barely contained excitement.

"Good morning, Mithfalas."

"Good morning, Ada. How does the day meet you?"

"Beautifully, had I not heard a young elf up too late." He looked pointedly at Legolas, but smiled to show that he was not angry.

"It's my begetting day; you can't be angry with me."

Both elder elves laughed. "Where does he learn these things? What have you been teaching your brother, Mithfalas?"

They ate breakfast in silence, except for Legolas, who was chattering excitedly. When he had his fill of food, he looked expectantly at his elders.

Mithfalas blinked at him, feigning ignorance. "Are you waiting for something, Las?"

The elf bit his lower lip, refraining from nodding.

"I think he might want his gifts. Am I right, Onya?"

Legolas nodded. Mithfalas handed his brother a rectangle box, decorated with ornate drawings of leaves and vines. However, Legolas paid little heed to the wrapping. He opened the box and uncovered a pair of twin knives, the hilts made of ivory and engraved with gold in the same design as the box.

"Fal made those for you, Legolas." Thranduil spoke quietly, breaking the elf from his trance.

"Am I even allowed to have these?"

"Yes," Mithfalas answered, "but you must be very careful with them, since you are not yet learned in them. Do not use them recklessly."

"Am I allowed to touch them?"

Thranduil nodded as Mithfalas laughed.

Legolas jumped from his seat, throwing his little arms around his brother's neck. "Hannon le, Fal. Thank you."

"You are most welcome, Brother. But just wait and see what Ada has for you."

Large, blue eyes turned in awe to the king. "There's more?"

"Of course. The knives were strictly from your brother."

"What more is there?"

The king smiled. "Not until later, Legolas. Some surprises must wait. Although, I have heard that you have a couple of visitors in the Main Hall."

Mithfalas smiled as Legolas bounced away. "Ah, to have his energy again."

"It would be nice, wouldn't it? It's a shame his mother isn't here to celebrate with him."

Mithfalas' smile faded. "She had promised she would return from Lorien for this day."

"Did you really expect her to?"

"No, but for Legolas' sake, I had hoped."

Thranduil had to change the subject. "He loved your gift, Onya."

"I am glad. I worked diligently on them for a long time. You are sure he isn't too young for them?"

"A little late to be asking that now, isn't it? No, he is mature, although on days like today, he does not act it." The king paused. "He adores you, you know."

"I know, and I am flattered by it. Come, shall we prepare your gift for him?"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Happy Begetting, Las!" Telemnar exclaimed as soon as the young prince came into the hall. Aldarion was with him. "We made you a card!"

They produced the said object with pride, watching Legolas smile as he read it. "Thank you, melloni, friends. Look what Fal gave me! He made them!"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"All right, Legolas, you can open your eyes."

"Oh, Ada!"

"Her name is Alma, in hopes that she will always bring you good fortune."

Mithfalas lifted his brother to sit astride the mare before him.

Thranduil nodded his consent. "Take her for a ride. MIthfalas will accompany you."

The crown-prince was already mounting his own steed.

"Hannon le, Ada. I love you!"

The king smiled and waved as his sons rode away.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Was it worth the wait, Legolas?"

"Oh yes, Fal. I want to thank you again for the knives. I will keep them always."

"Only the best for my little brother. It will always be that way, Legolas."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Like I said, don't know where it came from. . . but there's more Fal then there's been in a while! :-D


End file.
